the_new_circlefandomcom-20200213-history
Clark Kent
"I really '''have.' Chloe, you're my best friend. I've missed you so much." Clark went to sit down next to her, a little uneasy at being on the bed with her and yet obviously quite determined. "Nell said that we couldn't let those who weren't part of the Circle yet know. It's imperative that our powers remain secret. Smallville nearly became another Burning Town, and even though people these days are more understanding when it comes to witchcraft, it's safer for us to keep our craft secret. There's people out there who still hunt witches, the real ones."'' Clark explaining to Chloe why he stopped being friends with her at the beginning of the story. Chapter 2: A Confrontation and a Kiss Clark Kent is a descendant of the Clark Family, from which Martha Kent was descended. It is unknown what his surname was in the past or if he is attached to any prominent witch families. He is the childhood friend of Chloe Sullivan and Pete Ross, as well as a former prospective member of the Thoreaux Circle. History Clark Kent grew up in Smallville on the Kent Farm, becoming best friends Pete Ross and Chloe Sullivan. He did not know he was a witch until he awoke his powers when Pete caused Crater Lake to freeze over, inducing a small earthquake in order to break the ice and save the other boy's life. When their magic's awoke, Clark and Pete were ordered to stay away from Chloe by Nell Potter, who was in charge of the Thoreaux Circle at the time, the Circle they were unofficially a part of, in order to keep Chloe in the dark about magic. Both boys were vehemently against this idea, but agreed. This caused a rift between the two boys and Chloe which took months to heal and could still be considered broken. When Chloe finally awoke her magic, she learned that it was through Nell's influence that the boy's cut off their friendship with her and not their personal choice. This did not stop her from holding some resentment towards Clark and Pete, as she felt abandoned by them. It was originally Clark's job to awaken Chloe's magic but when he couldn't bring himself to bully the girl into awakening, Whitney Fordman did it instead, causing an inexplicable connection between the two of them, which Clark was instantly jealous of. He was also the second person Chloe did Circle Magic with, as he snuck into her bedroom the night she awoke her magic and cause the fabric butterflies on her ceiling to come to life. He, Chloe, Pete, Lana Lang, Greg Arkin and Whitney became the new incarnation of the Thoreaux Circle, supposedly under the leadership of Lana but, in reality, Nell was calling the shots. He attempted to stop the abuse of Chloe at the hands of Nell, but did not leave the Circle when Chloe did, hoping that the Circle would eventually be bound for protection. Later that month, Clark and the rest of his circle were attacked and abducted by, what they believed at the time, to be Witch Hunters. He, Pete and Lana were all strung up on crosses in the middle of Miller's Field by denizens under the command of Lex Luthor. They were surrounded by Calocasia Root and wore green meteorite necklaces, which blocked them from using magic. They did get free with the help of the rest of their unofficial Circle mates, Whitney, Chloe and Greg who killed most of the aggressors. He helped to tear down the barrier of Calocasia Root. After this experience, he began to train harder under the tutelage of both his mother, Martha Kent, and Nell. When the unofficial Circle decided to use the meteorite necklace as a training tool, Clark was the third one to step up and escaped Nell's erected barrier by bombarding the crystals that created the barrier and weakened it enough for him to slip through. Personality Clark is a sweet young man who is very loyal to those around him and to the causes he decides he supports. He is a diligent worker and even earned Councilman Jor-El's praise for his quick learning of Draconian language in order to understand the ancient texts from Apokalips. Relationships Chloe Sullivan (Balcoin-Darkseid) Melissa Glaser Alicia Baker Pete Ross Lana Lang Councilman Jor-ElCategory:Witches Category:Characters